Ombre
by Liliceine
Summary: Les chevaliers ont vaincus en Enfer mais ont perdus bien plus qu'ils n'ont gagné... Le combat est il alors réellement terminé ? Fic dédiée à Shun d'Andromède !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous présente ici avec fierté ma première fic sur Saint Seiya toute entière dédiée à mon petit Shun d'amour !

**Disclaimer:** Las ! Aucun des nombreux chevaliers ne m'appartient, gloire à leur maître Kuramada ! TT

J'espère que vous aimez la torture de petits chevaliers innocents... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ombre...**

_Voilà. Seul. Encore. Rester sans bouger, pour que personne ne vous entende. Fermer les yeux. Fermer très fort pour ne pas voir qu'il fait noir. Voilà. Et attendre maintenant. Attendre seul dans le noir. Fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir les monstres qui s'approchent. Respirez doucement pour les entendre arriver. Surtout, ne pas bouger. Surtout, ne pas être trouvé._

_Rien ne doit me trouver._

_Personne ne doit me trouver._

_Dans le noir, personne._

_IL est là. Il respire. On n'entend que lui. Tout autour, que lui. Serrez très fort les paupières. Ne pas voir. Mais le noir s'insinue. Il est dans l'air, il est dans la peau, il est dans les yeux, il est dans le corps, il est dans le coeur. Et le noir. On ne le voit pas. Il est là. Au fond. On s'est caché. On est trouvé. Encore. Le noir dehors. Fermez les yeux, plus fort. Mais c'est trop tard. Le noir dedans. Tout, vide. Un creux, plein. Plein de lui. Plein de noir. Dedans, le trou. Plus grand. On tombe dans le trou, dedans. Dans le noir. On ouvre les yeux. On voit le noir. C'est fini. On a vu le vide. On a vu le vide dedans. Le vide en soi, on a vu. C'est trop tard, on tombe._

_Personne ne me trouvera._

* * *

"Hyoga, tu n'as pas vu Shun ? 

-Hm... Shun ? Non... si. Je l'ai vu descendre..."

Le chevalier du Cygne indiqua d'un geste vague les collines en contrebas de la demeure Kido avant de se replonger dans la contemplation d'un vieil album photo. Shiryu observa le paysage depuis la grande verrière. Le temps avait été mauvais toute la journée, il avait plu, un vent plus glacé que d'habitude avait soufflé de la mer. Maintenant que le soleil se couchait, la pluie avait cessé, le vent était retombé et les premiers véritables rayons de la journée dardaient leurs lances dorées de sous les nuages. Le chevalier du Dragon songea avec amertume que la simple vue d'un tel spectacle aurait dû le rejouir, lui qui avait si longtemps regretté la perte de sa vue. Pourtant, il aurait mille fois préféré perdre à nouveau l'usage de ses yeux que descendre aux Enfers et y perdre tant. Tellement plus. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul des survivants à ressentir ce vide. Le regard las, il posa ses yeux sur le silencieux chevalier de glace. L'air absent, il fixait sans vraiment la voir une page de son album.

"Tu ne sais pas depuis quand il est parti ?"

Le jeune russe referma son album en un claquement sec. La brusquerie de son geste parue le surprendre autant que son ami. Il haussa les épaules avec lenteur.

"Je n'en sais rien. Peut être depuis ce matin...A moins que ce ne soit depuis hier."

Il se leva ensuite avec une lenteur maîtrisée et planta des yeux durs dans ceux du chevalier du Dragon. Il parut sur le point de rajouter quelque chose puis se ravisa et s'éloigna avec raideur de la fenêtre. Au moment de quitter la pièce, il se retourna.

"Tu vas le chercher ?" demanda-t-il avec une voix où perçait plus la tristesse que la colère.

Shiryu garda les yeux sur le paysage. Désormais, l'orbe d'or du soleil se tenait en équilibre sur l'horizon. Et cette vision lui paraissait si fade.

"Tu vas le chercher ?" répéta Hyoga.

Le chevalier du Dragon expira lentement.

"Si on le laisse seul...", commença-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il eut à nouveau l'ombre d'un soupir puis inclina la tête du côté de la porte.

"... il ne reviendra pas."

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa entre le deux frères d'armes, tandis que des rayons du soleil faisaient de la poussière d'or, suspendue dans l'air.

"Je vais le chercher", déclara enfin Hyoga en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres du chinois. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le petit salon dans lequel il se trouvait, un bruit inattendu le fit sursauter. L'album photo du chevalier du Cygne était tombé du fauteuil. Shiryu se baissa pour le ramasser et le reposa sur la table. Son expression se figea alors. Son regard venait de se poser sur une photo qui s'était échappée et s'était posée sur le sol. Le chevalier ne voyait que le dos sur lequel était écrit d'une écriture vive et un peu brouillonne _"Les chevaliers de bronze au complet (on a eu Ikki !) "_ La main légèrement tremblante, Shiryu saisit la photo et la retourna. Il ne put alors réprimer un hoquet et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se souvenait de l'épisode, mais son ancienne cécité l'avait empêché de voir la photo alors. C'était un après-midi, les chevaliers de bronze avaient été invités à la demeure Kido pour une soirée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Saori. Et elle voulait absolument une photo de groupe des bronzes. Tatsumi avait été délégué à cette tâche. Sur la photo, on voyait en premier la tête renfrognée d'Ikki placé au milieu. Shun le tenait par le bras droit en riant et Seiya faisait le V de la victoire, aggripé au bras gauche du chevalier du Phenix. A leurs pieds, Shiryu se voyait assis à côté de Hyoga. A part Ikki, tous souriaient gaiement, comme si de leur vie ils ne s'étaient jamais battus et ne se doutant pas un instant des Enfers qu'ils allaient encore traverser. Ne se doutant pas un instant qu'Hadès était réincarné parmi eux, ni qu'ils allaient devoir affronter de nouveaux les chevaliers d'Or décédés lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, ni qu'ils assisteraient impuissants au suicide de leur déesse, aux sacrifices des chevaliers, à la descente aux Enfers du plus pur des leurs et à la mort du plus courageux de tous. Le chevalier du Dragon laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, la lumière déclinait, un jour s'achevait de nouveau sur la Terre qu'ils avaient protégé.

Le jeune homme avançait en glissant sur la terre détrempée. La nuit tombait, on entendait à peine le vent souffler mais le grondement de la mer était déjà perceptible. Il s'arrêta sur une hauteur, d'où il surplombait l'immense parc attenant à la demeure Kido qui ne prenait fin qu'aux falaises au bord de la mer. Le chevalier du Cygne respira profondément, s'imprégnant de toutes ces odeurs de vie qu'il n'avait jamais connu en Sibérie. Malgré les différences, il se sentit un instant dans ce calme naturel comme de retour che lui, dans les steppes glacés. Ici aussi, la nature était harmonie. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, juste parce que l'instant s'y prêtait, il étendit son cosmos. Différemment de ce qu'il faisait lors d'un combat. Le cosmos est l'harmonie, tous les sens qu'il donne permettent les liens avec la nature, tissés comme des fils dans la trame d'une tapisserie. A ce moment, Hyoga voulait juste être un fil perdu dans la tapisserie de l'univers, aussi banal qu'exceptionel, comme tous les autres fils... Il respira profondément, les yeux fermés. Tous ces odeurs de vie... Il se sentit, un instant, mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il lui semblait entendre la lumière tressaillir autour de lui.

Soudain, la trame qu'il tissait se déchira, un défaut monstrueux détruisait son oeuvre. Au loin, sur les falaises tout au bord de la mer, il sentit. Une odeur de mort. Un fil effiloché sur le point de se rompre. Un trou béant dans la trame de l'univers.

_Shun._

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour reconnaître l'oeuvre du chevalier... à moins que ce soit celle du dieu des Morts ?

Hyoga n'avait que peu de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé à la fin. Des cris, des larmes et surtout, Seiya, non pas mort mais vide. Aujourd'hui, il avait vu le chevalier dans son fauteuil roulant. Son regard lui avait glacé les sangs, brûlé le coeur. Lorsqu'il fixait ses yeux sur ceux du chevalier de Pégase, il voyait seulement l'Enfer. Un vide absolu, si noir, si profond. Un univers sans vie, sans fin.

La malédiction d'Hadès. Le châtiment du déicide.

Son coeur se serrait tandis qu'il se rapprochait des falaises. Dans ses bras, une couverture claquait au vent.

"Je ne me souvenais plus de cette photo..."

Shiryu eut un imperceptible sursaut en entendant la voix du chevalier du Phenix derrière lui. Il le l'avait pas entendu entrer. Doucement, il reposa l'image sur la table.

"Elle est tombée du livre de Hyoga."

Ikki s'approcha et la retourna. Il émit une ébauche de rire en reconnaissant l'écriture.

"Seiya voulait que nous en ayons chacune une... c'est ce que Saori m'a dit."

Shiryu haussa un sourcil. La seule présence de Ikki parmi eux était surprenante. Mais depuis quand avait-il de telles dicussions avec leur déesse ?

"Je suis allée la voir... pour Shun, déclara le chevalier en réponse à cette interrogation muette.

-Que lui as-tu demandé ?

-Rien d'important... Sais-tu où est mon frère ? Je ne le trouve pas ici, et je n'arrive même pas à sentir son cosmos..."

C'était dit. Les chevaliers s'en inquiétaient depuis qu'il s'étaient rendu compte de cette anomalie : aucun d'entre eux n'étaient capable de percevoir le pouvoir de jeune garçon. Son être n'exhalait plus de cosmos.

Shiryu hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il comprenait et partageait l'inquiétude du Phénix.

"Je ne sais pas où il est exactement. Il semble qu'il soit parti depuis quelques temps, mais Hyoga est allé le chercher..."

Cette dernière phrase fit un effet surprenant au posé chevalier du Phénix.

"Seul ! Mais depuis quand était-il parti ? Et où ?"

Shiryu perçut la tension du chevalier sans en comprendre la raison.

"Depuis peut-être une demi-heure, il allait vers les collines."

Irrité, ou inquiet, Ikki se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte.

"Qu'as-tu demandé à Athéna, Ikki ?"

Le chevalier interpelé se figea, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte.

* * *

Tada ! Fin de la première partie ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, la deuxième est en route mais pour m'encourager à la finir, de pitites rewiew se seraient bien... Je suis bien sûr ouverte à tous les avis, du " c'est nul, ôte ça donc de à "c'est la plus belle fic que j'ai jamais lu ( pk j'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir là ? ")"... Merci en tout cas d'avoir pris la peine de lire ! 

( je suis vraiment désolée s'il y a des problèmes de présentation, je vais faire de mon mieux pour les corriger, n'hésitez pas à me signaler ce qui vous dérange ( fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, insultes à la langue française... etc) !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et voici le deuxième chapitre !(moi qui avait prévu de faire un one-shot...)

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à aoi-yume987, Jurie-chan, mangaslover, Alaiya (dsl d'avoir effacé ta review -.- c'était pas fait exprès), et Tenbra pour leurs reviews qui m'ont donné le courage de continuer à écrire cette fic !

Je suis désolée pour les problèmes de mise en page que je vais essayer de régler au mieux.

Bonne lecture à tous !

ooOoo

**Chapitre 2:**

Maintenant que le soleil s'était couché, un vent glacé se mettait à souffler de la mer. La nuit s'annonçait fraîche, mais les températures basses n'avaient jamais été un problème pour le chevalier de Sibérie.

Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant son ami. Il était assis au bord du vide. Il ne semblait entendre ni le vent, ni la mer qui se fracassait au pied de la falaise. Il avait l'air de n'avoir conscience ni des cheveux qui lui collait à la peau, ni de ses vêtements trempés, ni du froid. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide, ses mains étaient posées sur ses cuisses, ses épaules ployaient comme sous un poids trop lourd et sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Il n'irradiait de lui aucun cosmos. Le cosmos chaleureux du chevalier d'Andromède s'était évanoui en Enfer.

"Son cosmos", murmura Hyoga les yeux voilés de tristesse.

Le disciple du Verseau ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa défaite face à son maître lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été sorti du cercueil de glace par l'épée de la Balance maniée par Shiryu. En revanche, il gardait un souvenir très net de la chaleur bienfaisante qui l'avait sorti de son mortel sommeil. Il s'était consciemment abandonné à l'Exécution de l'Aurore de son maître. Seule sa mère occupait alors son esprit, il était prêt à la rejoindre dans son repos glacé, avec le remord d'avoir abandonné ses compagnons. Pourtant, alors qu'il croyait avoir définitivement tout perdu, il s'était senti revenir. Une chaleur familière avait envahi son corps et son coeur. Peu à peu, on lui insuflait la vie, et l'espoir. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le chevalier d'Andromède était allongé contre lui, dans un état de concentration avancé, il convertissait son cosmos en chaleur pour le réchauffer. Son premier sentiment fut une immense gratitude, et aussi un peu de honte. Il s'était toujours senti supérieur au fragile chevalier d'Andromède, qu'il considérait un peu comme le plus faible d'entre eux. Trop gentil, trop émotif pour faire un bon chevalier. Et voilà que l'enfant en armure venait de lui sauver la vie, au péril de la sienne. Il n'avait jamais oublié cette leçon d'humilité, comme il n'avait jamais oublié l'ultime enseignement de Camus du Verseau. Et comme il n'oublierait hélas jamais leur descente aux Enfers.

Maintenant, c'était à lui d'aider son frère.

"Shun ?"

Aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme ne montra qu'il avait entendu l'appel. Hyoga s'approcha encore et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

"Shun ?"

Toujours aucune réaction. Il n'avait même pas tourné son visage vers lui.

Doucement, Hyoga prit son visage entre ses mains et le tourna vers lui. Ce qu'il vit le surprit tant qu'il fut sur le point de tomber dans le précipice. Ses yeux vides, morts. Juste l'Enfer, encore l'Enfer.

"Shun ! Réponds-moi !" s'exclama Hyoga paniqué en le saisissant aux épaules.

Un éclat terne s'alluma dans les yeux du chevalier d'Andromède.

"Hyoga ?"

Le chevalier du Cygne fut si soulagé d'entendre sa voix qu'il se put s'empêcher de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

"Shun, tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tout le monde te cherche à la maison."

Le chevalier d'Andromède dévisagea son ami avec un drôle d'air.

"Hyoga, j'ai froid."

A la limite de se frapper pour se punir de sa propre bêtise, le jeune russe saisit sa couverture et la déploya sur les épaules de son compagnon.

"Ca va mieux ?"

Shun eut un petit sourire triste.

"J'ai toujours froid."

Il reporta son regard son l'horizon.

Inquiet, le chevalier du Cygne posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Pas de fièvre pourtant.

"On ferait mieux de rentrer. Tu risques de tomber malade."

D'un geste ferme, il saisit le bras de son frère d'arme et le redressa en un seul mouvement. Shun flageola un peu sur ses jambes avant de reprendre son équilibre. Hyoga constata avec angoisse que le chevalier avait étonnament maigri et que les rondeurs de l'enfance s'étaient tristement effacées de son visage.

"Allons-y maintenant, sinon les autres vont s'inquièter.

-J'ai froid, Hyoga," répéta le chevalier d'Andromède en serrant sa couverture contre lui.

Le chevalier du Cygne le regarda avec inquiètude. Ce n'était pas le genre de Shun de se plaindre.

Les yeux rivés sur la mer en contrebas, il ne bougeait pas, les poingts serrés dans sa couverture.

"Je vais tomber."

Hyoga le considéra, perplexe.

"Mais non, on rentre à la maison, tu as besoin de te reposer."

Le chevalier d'Andromède secoua sa tête d'un air las. Son ami le prit de nouveau par le bras et le fit se retourner.

"C'est trop tard, murmura Shun dans un souffle. Je suis déjà tombé..."

Hyoga fronça de nouveau les sourcils, préoccupé par les dires de son ami. Il fallait qu'il le consuise rapidement à Athéna.

Lentement, les deux amis se mirent en route tandis que la nuit tombait comme une chappe obscure sur eux. A l"horizon, le dernier rayon disparaissaît derrière les eaux. Les ténèbres les enveloppaient. Rien qu'eux.

ooOoo

"Qu'as tu demandé à Athéna?" répéta Shiryu.

L'aîné des chevaliers de bronze inspira brusquement et lâcha la poignée de la porte. Le dos tourné vers le chevalier du Dragon, il ferma les yeux une minute. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il tourna sa tête vers le côté et se mit à fixer le mur près de la fenêtre.

"Je lui ai demandé... si Shun pouvait être encore possédé par Hadès."

Un étau de glace se referma sur le coeur du Dragon.

"Et qu'a-t-elle répondu ?"

Ikki se tourna vers son compagnon et planta des yeux durs dans les siens.

"Nous ferions mieux d'aller les chercher avant d'avoir la réponse à cette question..."

Shun avançait lentement, les yeux perdus dans le vague, sans dire un mot. Hyoga n'osait pas lui demandait de marcher plus vite, pas plus qu'il ne désirait s'attarder dehors. Bizarrement, il se sentait mal, comme s'il avait froid. Pourtant, le froid physique n'était rien pour le chevalier du Cygne. Il ressentait comme un courant glacé insidieux qui s'infiltrerait en lui par chacune de ses pores. Ils devaient se dépécher de rentrer et de se mettre au chaud et à l'abri. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. A l'abri ? Pourtant chercherait-il à se cacher ? Plus aucun danger ne les menaçait à présent et celui faisait longtemps que le chevalier n'avait plus peur du noir. Pourtant, l'obscurité alentour le mettait mal à l'aise. Comment la nuit avait-elle pu tomber si vite ? Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne vit aucune des lointaines constellations. Seuls les lumières de la demeure Kido les guidaient à présent. Hyoga décida de se concentrer sur son but, pour oublier les mauvais pressentiments qui s'acharnaient à l'accabler.

Ils avancèrent prudemment dans l'obscurité. Le chevalier du Cygne fronça les sourcils et, lâchant son ami, pressa un peu le pas. Pourquoi les lumières de la maison semblaient-elles s'estomper ?

Soudain, le noir complet se fit. Il ne vit plus rien.

Ikki et Shiryu couraient dans le parc en direction de la mer. Le chevalier du Phénix n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient lancés à la recherche de leurs coéquipiers.

Brusquement, il arrêta sa course.

"Shiryu, peux-tu sentir le cosmos de Hyoga ?"

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde au jeune homme pour répondre, l'air soucieux.

" Je le sens, mais il est faible, comme s'il me parvenait de très loin... Que cela signifie-t-il ? On dirait que..."

Le chevalier de Rozan ne put finir sa phrase, un bruit sourd et étouffé, semblable à celui d'une éxplosion souterraine, avait retenti près des falaises. Moins d'une seconde après, l'onde de choc les atteignit. Ce fut d'abord comme une vibration dans l'air, puis le vide. Tout ce qui les entourait avait disparu, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre qu'un espace noir à cet endroit.

Shiryu se retourna, du moins il lui sembla, car tout autour n'était qu'obscurité, une ombre oppressante qui le faisait haleter, chercher l'air qui lui manquait. Il chercha Ikki des yeux mais ne put trouver de traces de son compagnon. Il appela. Son cri se perdit dans le vide et résonna longtemps à ses oreilles. Peut être était-il victime d'une attaque ? Un ennemi invisible les avait certainement pris au piège. Il ne percevait aucune présence autour de lui mais, par mesure de précaution, enflamma son cosmos. Sentir la chaleur de son énergie le rassurerait et lui donnerait la force de continuer.

_"C'est ce que Seiya ferait"_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en cherchant en lui son pouvoir.

Rien.

Il ne trouvait rien, tout n'était que vide en lui. Le si stoïque chevalier du Dragon sentit la panique l'envahir. Son propre cosmos avait disparu ! Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile mais il n'entendait pourtant aucun bruit. Le silence l'enveloppait comme un linceuil. Son esprit se figea lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte que ce n'était pas tout. Le silence, le vide et l'obscurité n'était pas qu'autour de lui, mais aussi en lui.

Il n'entendait plus son coeur battre.

_Je suis mort ?_

Cette solution lui paraissait absurde, totalement irréelle... indubitable.

Alors c'était cela la mort. Juste un vide infini et la conscience d'être seul.

Il lui semblait qu'il était resté ainsi des heures durant à flotter dans les ténèbres sans conscience de son propre corps. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, à un moment ou à une autre, le poids de l'éternité finirait par lui faire perdre la raison. Jamais aucune menace ne lui avait semblé aussi implacable, irrévocable. Malgré lui, il sentit son esprit sombrer dans un désespoir sans nom. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'avait donc que cette finalité ?

N'était-il qu'un esprit sans force condamné à errer dans les méandres de ses propres angoisses ? Perdu dans son cauchemer et l'espoir révolu ? Etait-ce donc cela la mort à laquelle il avait envoyé tant d'hommes ?

Le fier chevalier du Dragon, l'être evanescent sans visage se sentit sombrer au plus profond de lui même.

Un voyage sans retour.

Soudain, une brise fraîche et parfumée lui caressa le visage. Des souvenirs heureux éclatèrent autour de lui comme autant de fleurs épanouies. Il se crut de retour aux Cinq Pics, lorsqu'il se réveillait tôt un matin d'été alors que Shunrei, déjà debout, ouvrait toute les fenêtres de la petite maison.

_Shunrei... Maître..._

Il lui sembla un instant reprendre corps alors qu'il se souvenait de sa vie d'être humain -- si lointain souvenir...

"Shiryu, tu es là ! appela tendrement une Shunrei lumineuse sortie du néant. Cela fait si longtemps que nous t'attendons ! Le maître s'impatiente, suis-moi !"

Le chevalier n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et pourtant elle était là, aussi réelle que dans ses souvenirs, la jolie Shunrei.

"Shunrei...Le maître ? Mais Shunrei, Maître Dohko est..."

--Shiryu ! Ne fais pas attendre la petite ! Et sors donc de là, tu ne vas pas y passer le reste de l'éternité ! fit d'une voix riante un jeune chevalier aux yeux verts en armure d'or.

--Maître, vous ? Je suis donc bien mort pour vous voir ici... Mais Shunrei ! Que lui est-il arrivée ?

--Elle est en bonne santé et moi aussi, comme tu peux le voir, répondit Dohko en fronçant les sourcils. Que cherches-tu ? N'es-tu pas heureux de nous revoir ?

--Bien sûr que si, mais...

--Rejoins-nous Shiryu, ne reste pas dans le noir ! lui lança la jeune fille souriante.

--Maître... Comment puis-je savoir que tout ceci n'est pas une illusion ?

--Tu veux toujours des preuves...Prends ma main, Shiryu", déclara Shunrei en lui tendant une main luminescente.

Derrière leurs silhouettes brillantes, Shiryu distinguait la brume des cinqs Pics, il lui semblait même sentir l'écume de la cascade se poser sur son visage. Ainsi, il aurait droit au repos lui aussi. Il pouvait sortir de ce néant et rentrer là où il s'était toujours sentit chez lui. Non, décidément, tout ceci ne pouvait être une illusion.  
L'esprit tranquille, il tendit la main vers celle de Shunrei. Il allait enfin quitter cette ombre terrible.

ooOoo

"J'arrive Mère ! Maître, Isaac, attendez moi !"

L'esprit de Hyoga s'échappa avec hâte des ténèbres et se glissa dans le paradis de glace où l'attendait sa mère, son maître bien-aimé et son ami. Il distinguait même derrière eux des silhouettes familières et reconnu avec joie le rire de Seiya et les vociférations d'Ikki portés par le vent. Il avait à peine posé le pied dans la neige qu'un hurlement strident retenti tout autour. Le monde aurait bien pu alors être de cristal car il se brisa aussi facilement qu'une pellicule de glace.

"NON ! Camus, Mère ! Ne m'abandonnez pas ici !"

Le chevalier du Cygne tenta vainement de s'accrocher aux morceaux du monde qu'il chérissait déjà; tout n'était que poussière entre ses mains.

Soudain, les poussières du verre cessèrent de se dissoudre. Doucement, comme mues par une volonté extérieure, elles se rassemblèrent sous les pieds du jeune homme et lui firent un sol où se poser. D'autres se rassemblèrent autour de lui et lui firent un corps pour sentir le monde autour. Il n'était plus perdu. Enfin, légèrement moins qu'avant en tout cas. Des larmes inondaient déjà son visage avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se demander comment intéprêter tous ces changements.

Le visage dans les mains, le jeune chevalier tomba à genoux, à bout. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ce paradis étrange lui était apparu et où il s'était évanoui dans un hurlement de cauchemar. Il avait cru que c'était l'attente dans le néant qui aurait fini par triompher de sa raison, mais la promesse d'un bonheur sans cesse dérobé viendrait bien plus rapidement à bout de lui.

Encore une illusion et s'en serait fini de lui. En tout cas, il l'espérait, afin d'en finir avec cette douleur.

D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que cela recommençait déjà, il entendait une voix l'appeler. Il fallut qu'elle se rapproche pour qu'il reconnaisse celle de Shun. Le chevalier garda pourtant le yeux clos, il refuserait de voir ce nouveau supplice, aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, mais tôt ou tard, l'illusion finirait par s'imposer, et il finirait par y croire, et il serait déçu, encore.

"Hyoga !"

Non, il ne répondrait pas à la voix de son ami. D'ailleurs, ce n'était certainement pas lui, Shun ne s'amuserait pas à le faire souffrir ainsi.

"Hyoga, réponds-moi !"

Il ne dirait rien.

"Hyoga..."

Un murmure près de son oreille, un souffle... une main posée sur l'épaule. Le chevalier du Cygne sursauta et leva les yeux. Il vit alors le visage du chevalier d'Andromède penché vers lui, l'air soucieux. Il était aussi luminescent dans le noir que les apparitions qu'il avait vu avant, mais lui le touchait.

"Shun... c'est bien toi ? Dis moi que ce n'est pas une illusion... je ne...

--Du calme, Hyoga, c'est bien moi, sourit tristement le jeune homme. Pardonne-moi de n'être pas venu plus tôt... Je suis désolé que tu sois aussi obligé de rester ici.

--Ici Shun ? Mais où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête puis se figea d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés et regarda au loin, comme s'il sentait quelque chose.

"Shun ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

--Shiryu et Nii-san, ils sont pris au piège eux aussi !

--Comment, Shun... Mais pris au piège de qui, bon sang ! s'énerva Hyoga en se redressant brusquement.

--Hyoga, écoute moi bien et reste calme s'il te plaît... Je vais devoir te laisser..."

Le sang du chevalier de glace se figea dans ses veines.

"Non... Shun... Ne me laisse pas ici, je t'en prie...

--Je reviendrai, mais il faut que j'aide Nii-san, sinon, tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici. Regarde le sol et regarde-toi...

Le jeune homme aux yeux de glace s'exécuta et observa la surface brillante et rectangulaire sur laquelle il se tenait debout, de même que son corps. Tout était parfaitement visible et irradiait une lumière qui éloignait les angoissantes ténèbres.

"Tout ceci restera là tant que je serai parti, je te promets de revenir très vite... Ne te laisse surtout pas emporter par les ombres, sinon je ne pourrai vraiment plus rien pour toi... Hyoga ! Tu m'écoutes ?

--Shun... que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Pourquoi dois-tu partir sans que je puisse te suivre ? Emmène moi avec toi !"

Le chevalier d'Andromède baissa les yeux.

"Tout est ma faute... Mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu me suives... Hyoga, fit-il en levant un regard résolu, promets-moi de rester ici et de ne jamais te laisser emporter par les ombres...

--Les ombres... les illusions ?

--Oui, promets-moi ! Vite !

--Mais Shun..., tenta d'argumenter le chevalier blond. Je te le promets", ajouta-t-il enfin devant le regard suppliant de son ami.

Le chevalier aux yeux verts poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Merci..."

Lentement, il s'écarta de son ami, puis s'avança aux bords de la plate-forme argentée. Devant lui, un couloir circulaire aux paroies rougoyantes s'ouvrit. Hyoga frémit en croyant discerner comme des formes humaines se tordant dans le feu en poussant des plaintes stridentes. L'instant d'après, le chevalier d'Andromède avait disparu par cette voie en courant et la vision s'effaça comme les autres.

Hyoga se demanda un instant de quelle illusion il avait encore été la victime... Pourtant, le sol scintillant était toujours là, il voyait son corps, et il lui semblait même sentir encore le poids amical de la main de Shun sur son épaule. Rasséréné, il s'assit et attendit.

ooOoo

Voilà la chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre impression et à me signaler tout problème dans la présentation, la correction de la langue, etc...

Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
